AlexTheHereticLoneWolf666 - Family Fun
by RecoveringLostFanfiction
Summary: Recovered on 17-4-2012 15:17:12
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I'm typing this on my new Itouch. So If you see dates and ***, It's because this is a message to Shadow wolf 2013 and I'm too lazy to delete them and stuff

Happy Birthday

A thin dim ray of light flashed onto Eve's face, slighty blinding her from the dim ray of the sun. She stood up slighty and yawned. She smiled gaily. She remebered something... Something exciting.

It was her 7th birhday! Her ears twitched to the sound of her husband waking up.

"Good morning, Eve," Winston yawned. Eve smiled. "Good morning, dear," Eve said and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Did you remember something? Something important?" Eve asked, hoping Winston would remember. Winston smiled.

"I know. Its November 12th. Your birthday." Winston said smiling. Eve squealed happily and hugged her mate. "You remembered!" Eve said hugging Winston. Winston smiled. "Eve, honey, I won't be here until tonight. I'll be off hunting. But, me, Garth and Humphrey will bring back the hugest caribou I can find. And me and you can go to the moonlight howl," Winston said. Eve hugged her mate. "I love you," Eve said. Winston kissed her. "Love you too," He smiled. Winston left the den to get Humphrey and Garth. Eve decided to go around the pack. She was greeted by hello's and happy birthdays.

Its sure great to be pack leader, Eve thought happily. Being pack leader was great and all, but sometimes it gets annoying with all these jobs to do.

Meanwhile, the daughters of the pack leaders were thinking of giving their mother the best birthday gift.

"Man, where the hell are we going to get her this year?" Kate asked. Then, a black wolf with his hair in his left eye with a white underbelly showed up from the bushes. "Maybe you can just give her a rotten caribou like you did last year." The wolf laughed. Kate and Lilly were aggravated from this wolf.

"You're such a spaz, Jason," Lilly said, with a look of disgust.

"I'm just saying. It was ** funny when she saw it." Jason chuckled. Kate and Lilly walked away from Jason, not even paying attention to him.  
Dec 06th, 9:41pm

"Lilly? Are you okay?" Kate asked waving her paw in front of Lilly. Then, Lilly snapped out of her thoughts.

"S-sorry..." Lilly stuttered. Kate gigled at her sister. "What were you thinking about?" Kate asked. Lilly closed her eyes and blushed. Kate knew something was up. "Well, ha-have you... noticed how... beautiful mom looks?" Lilly asked blushing. Kate couldn't help but blush too. "Ye-yeah... A little bit... Why?" Kate asked blushing. Lilly smiled. Kate was curious on what her sister was thinking. But... somehow, she liked it... "I was thinking... maybe... we should have... s-se-" Lilly was cut off by her sister. "You mean we should... MATE with her?" Kate asked. Lilly smiled and nodded. Kate was grossed out... but, she loved the idea. Somehow... she really did.

"Lilly, we can't... shes our mother. She won't be happy with us. We would get in trouble." Kate said. Lilly grinned. "Kate, I know you loved the idea... I know you do because I can smell you getting wet." Lilly said.

I am? Kate thought. Kate checked her opening and realized she was getting wet. Kate wiped her paw down on the grass, trying to hide the sweet potent smell.

"Well... what do you say?" Lilly said. Kate thought about it for a good 2 minutes. "Fine... but only because shes our mother and not because we just want sex." Kate said. Lilly smiled. "Of course. But first..." Lilly said, jumping into the water. "We should get sexied up." Lilly began washing away the dirt, trying to get any dirt off oh her. Kate walked in the water, and did the same. Kate washed her hair and washed the dirt away.  
Dec 07th, 3:25am

Lilly looked at her sister. "Kate, missed a spot." Lilly said, pointing at her side. "Oh, thanks, Lilly." Kate said, quickly erasing the dirt from her side.

Soon, both vixens left the river. They dried their fur and began putting on sweet smelling herbs. Lilly glanced at her sister. "Are you ready for this, Kate?" Lilly asked. Kate grinned and nodded. "Yes... Am I ever..." Kate said.

Meanwhile, Eve left Jason's mate, Anabel's den. "Thanks for the berries, Anabel." Eve said, looking back at Anabel and Jason.

"You're welcome, Eve!" Anabel called.

Eve walked back, with a load of strawberries. Eve approached her den. Then, she saw her two daughters, in the den laying on their bellies. "Why, hello dears. What brings you here?" Eve asked. "Oh... we just want to give you a birthday present." Lilly said. Eve smilled warmly. "Oh... you guys are my presents. You two are a gift to me." Eve said smilling. Kate grinned seductively. "Oh, we are your gifts..." Kate purred. Eve looked up. Kate and Lilly went to their mothers side, nuzzling her. Eve picked up a tart and sweet scent. The tart scent was from the herbs, but... that sweet... delicious sent was from their openings. "You two... smell... good..." Eve said, lost in the candy scent. "All just for you, mother..." Lilly purred. Kate stuck her muzzle under Eve's legs, sniffing her sweet **. Eve let out a moan-like-gasp. Kate began sniffing her mothers sweet opening. "Mother, you smell SO good." Kate said. Lilly began licking her mothers neck. Eve began whimpering in pleasure. Her older daughter sniffing her opening and her youngest daughter lickingbher neck was incredible. Lilly got in front of her mother and captured her in a kiss. Eve was surprised at her youngest daughters actions but gladly accepted the kiss. Lilly and Eve shuddered as they felt their tongues enter eachothers mouths. Lilly ran her tongue all over her mothers mouth and wrapped hers around her mothers. Eve moaned into Lilly's mouth.  
Dec 07th, 3:58am

Letting out gasm sounds as their tongue collided in there mouths. Lilly and Eve pulled away from the kiss, a strand of saliva extending away from them. Eve began panting.

"Lilly... that was nice..." Eve said. Lilly grinned. "All part of your gift." Lilly said.

Kate stuck her tongue in Eve's **. Eve moaned louder as the rough tongue entered her **.

"Mmm..." Eve moaned. Lilly layed Eve down on her back, so Kate and Lilly can both eat Eve's delicious opening.

"Ah... So good, girls." Eve moaned.

Lilly shoved her tongue deeper inside her moms opening, getting the taste of every sensitive wall she could.

Then, Kate and Lilly hit something to make Eve yell and **.

Eve began panting heavily. "Wow girls... that was incredible..." Eve said, her eyes filled with lust. Oh God... she wanted to have sex with her daughters.

The two girls licked their muzzles clean, Getting whatever ** off their mouthes.

"Mmm, mother, you taste so good." Kate said. "But, now its time for the main event." Lilly purred, slowly crawling to her mother. Lilly pulled Eve on top of her. They adjusted theirselves until their openings slightly grinded toghether. They both let out a moan of delight. Lilly wrapped her arms around her moms shoulders.

"Happy birthday, mom... I love you" Lilly whispered.

"I love you, too," Eve said. Eve began to hump up and down, grinding their openings against eachother. Both of them were moaning loudly, an unbearable amount of pleasure going in their vulva's. Lilly began to hump up on Eve's grinding, letting out loud gasm noises. Eve began to grind slower, wanting this moment of pleasure to las. Well, atleast until they were gonna **. Kate watched wantingly. She thought it was so erotic to see her sister and mother grinding. Slowly. Ever so slowly. Kate went their sides. "How does it feel, mother?" Kate asked, nuzzling her slightly. Eve began letting out quick and quiet gasps. "I-its so... oh..." Eve moaned, her words floating away.  
Dec 09th, 2:43am

Kate looked at her sister, her sister already giving her the answer not even talking. The pleasured moans and looks already answered Kate's question. Eve moaned louder as she humped her daughter faster. Their vulva's were making a loud squelch noise, indicating their juices were leaking out of them. Lilly pushed Eve's head down, wanting kiss her. Eve accepted the kiss. Their tongues battled endlessly, making loud and wet noises as their tongues mashed toghether. Kate began licking Eve's cheek, letting out small moans from seeing them grind.

Eve pulled away from the kiss and began to grind faster and harder. Lilly felt her sensations rise and began to moan louder.

"M-mother! I-I-I'm **!" Lilly moaned loudly. Eve began to hump faster. Wanting their organs to give them pleasure. Eve looked at her daughter. Seeing her ** was gonna make her **.

"Oh, Lilly! I'm ** too!" Eve shouted. Luckily for them. They were in the back of the cave.

Eve grinded down one last time and came.  
Dec 09th, 3:47pm

Eve and Lilly panted heavily. Their bodies had an aroma of **, sweat and the tart smell from the herbs. Eve kissed Lilly, showing her apreaciation.

"Did you love it mom?" Lilly asked innocently. Eve smiled. "I loved it, Lilly... It was the best gift ever." Eve said. Lilly giggled. Kate was next to her mothers side. "You got one more gift left..." Kate purred seductively, licking the inside of Eve's lustfully. Eve gasped at the sensation. Eve got off Lilly, some of their juices stretching apart.

"I didn't forget you, my sexy alpha daughter..." Eve said lustfully. Kate layed on her back. She had a lustful and wanting look in her eye.

"** me, mother." Kate said naughtilly.

"** your first born child. I want your ** on mines..." Kate said even more dirty. Eve happily obilidged. Eve layed herself on her daughter. Eve's opening touched Kate's. Kate let out a loud moan since her vulva was TERRIBLY sensitive.

"Oh! F-** me!" Kate moaned. Eve didn't have to be told twice, so, she began to grind their openings against eachother. Kate was literally screaming in pleasure. Kate pulled Eve in a kiss. Their tongues were literally making loud smacking noises. Eve sucked loudly on Kate's tongue, trying to swallow her daughters long tongue. Kate, as well, began to swallow her mothers tongue. They both pulled away.

"MOTHER! HARDER! ** ME!" Kate screamed. Eve's heart racened. Kate's screams were the most erotic thing ever. Lilly watched them grind. Her folds were getting wet again. Lilly focused her tail inside her vulva. She moaned loudly. She worked in faster.

Kate stretched her paws from the back of Eve's neck and pushed her down on her. "MMMMMM! MMM! OH YES! YES! MMMMMMMMM!" Kate moaned just terryfyingly loud enough to make the den shake. Eve began to shriek. Kate's eyes were rolled to the back of her head.  
Dec 10th, 9:35pm

Eve was in a loss of pleasure. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. Kate began whimpering. Her vulva was aching with pure ecstasy. Their grinding was like a kiss. It seperated and connected again. A smooth rythm forming.

"Mother... Faster..." Kate moaned, with her head softly on the ground. Eve's head was pointing up, her eyes closed, grinding her organ on Kate's was amazing.

Lilly came by their sides. "Does it feel good, Kate?" Lilly asked innocently. Kate looked at her sister.

"I-I lo-love i-i-it, Li-Lilly... So good..." Kate moaned. Their vulvas were making wet slapping noises. Their ** were making it easier to slide across eachother. Lilly began licking on her sisters neck. Kate giggled. Her sister was always caring. But now... she seemed desirable to her eyes. Kate looked at her sister and kissed her. Lilly gladly accepted the kiss. Even though they were sisters, they realized what they were wasn't really bad to them...

Eve grinded down faster and harder. Kate moaned loudly in Lilly's mouth.  
Dec 11th, 7:19am

The sensation was so very good. Lilly dug her tongue in Kate's mouth, moaning as she did so. Their tongues twisted together in eachothers mouths. Both their tongues disconnected and kissed eachother passionately. Kate smilled let out a sexy growl in Lilly's mouth that sent shivers down Lilly's spine. Kate pulled away from the kiss, still moaning loudly.

Eve humped her daughter much softly from before. She wanted this to last.

"Li-Lilly..." Kate moaned.

"Yes?" Lilly asked. Kate's eyes were rolled to the back of her head. She looked at Lilly.

"Cli-climb over m-my head and turn a-around... I want to eat your scrumptious pùssy..." Kate moaned naughtilly. Lilly blushed a grinned naughtilly.

"Okay..." Lilly purred sexually. Lilly climbed over Kate and turned around, so her opening was hovering over Kate's head. Kate began licking Lilly ferociously. Lilly moaned happily. The sensation was very amazing. Lilly pushed her hips lower, Kate's tongue going deeper inside.

"Mmm... That felt good..." Lilly moaned. Kate stuck her tongue deeper inside, and Lilly moaned louder.

"Mmmmmm... Mmmm..." Lilly moaned. Eve continued her humping, letting out small gasms. How did she get herself into this? Lilly moved her hips up and down, trying to make the feeling of mating.

"Tongue fück me, Kate... Ah, yes..."  
Dec 12th, 4:51am

Kate continued tongue-fúcking her sister. It was a little difficult for Eve to grind Kate with Lilly in the way. Eve humped Kate a little faster. Kate moaned louder, letting Eve know that the sensation was too good. Lilly panted and moaned helplessly.

Lilly bucked her hips up against Kate's greedy tongue. Lilly moaned louder and panted heavily.

She was cúmming.

"Kate... I'm... I'm... I'm gonna cúm soon... Oh, yes..."

Kate and Eve heard this. They were almost cùmming too. Kate swirled faster and deeper in Lilly's vulva. Pushing her tongue on the sensitive walls real hard.

"Mmmm... Kate... Yes... Yes...! It feels so good! Faster! Faster! Deeper! Oh, yes! Yes! More! Oh Kate, your tongue is magic! Don't stop! Aw! Aw! AWW!" Lilly screamed in pure ecstasy and came all over Kate's face, and some all over the den. Lilly blushed, embarrased at the mess she made. "S-sorry. It just... felt so good..."' Lilly said in an embarrased innocent school girl voice.

Kate giggled like a little girl and licked up her sisters cúm. Lilly was still embarrased from the mess she made. Then, Eve looked at her daughter in a sympathetic and a little naughty look.

"Don't be embarrased, Lilly. We all... oh... make... me-mes-Ahhhh...!" Eve moaned when she felt her climax.

"Mom... I'm gonna cúm!" Kate moaned, with Lilly's çum still all over her mouth.

Eve gasped at every thrust she made.

"Oh, yes! Mmm! Mmm! Mmmmm!" Kate moaned and came all over Eve's hind legs. Seeing Kate enter her orgasmic state and feeling Kate's ** splatter all over Eve's hind legs and opening made Eve go over the edge. With a loud moan, Eve released her juices all over. Some splattering on Lilly and the floor. They all panted heavily from their **. Then they collapsed on the floor, not even caring of laying in their own cúm.

"That was amazing, girls." Eve moaned. Kate and Lilly's pants already calmed down.

"I'm glad you loved it, mom..." Kate said, licking her mothers nose.  
Dec 12th, 2:28pm

Eve slightly chuckled. "This had to be the best expierience ever." Lilly said, her breathing calming down. "Yeah... It was almost greater than straight sex..." Eve said.

"I know, but... don't any of you gys feel dirty? I mean, we are already married, we are all girls and we're related..." Kate said, a bit guilty. "It's okay, Kate. What we did might had been wrong, but, it was to show our love to eachother. We just showed that we love eachother. And we all love eachother soo much." Lilly said. Kate smiled. "So, mom, you don't think anyone saw that, right?" Kate asked. Eve shook her head. "I don't think so. We are in the way of our den." Eve said. Kate sighed in relief. Eve remembered something. She looked at ground. Their cûm was all over the place.

"We should probably clean this and ourselves up." Eve said. Kate and Lilly looked down. She was right.

"Wow... I didn't think we'd had sex long enough to make a mess..." Lilly said amazed at the mess. "I think most of this is yours when you came." Kate grinned. Lilly blushed and laid her ears flat. "Shut up! I couldn't control myself! It felt too good!" Lilly said, in her own defense. Kate giggled and changed her expression to a fake pleasured one.

"OH, KATE! YES! THAT FEELS SO GOOD! DEEPER! *Pants* YOUR TONGUE IS MAGIC!" Kate said, mimicking Lilly's voice. Lilly frowned angrilly. "Shut up, Kate! Atleast I didn't go beserk when you and mom were doing it! You were telling her to fuçk you!" Lilly said grinning evilly. Kate blushed.

"Alright thats enough girls." Eve said. In 20 minutes, they cleaned up the den from the cúm and theirselves.

They both shook theirselves dry walking out the door.

Kate sniffed her fur. It didn't smell like sex anymore.

"Ah... Now I don't smell like fuçk juice anymore." Kate said, relieved. Lilly giggled. "Yeah. But it was such a nice smell." Lilly said. Then all 3 of them heard a laughter. It was Jason. "Well, I was right! You guys didn't give her a present! You 2 BLOW at gift giving!" Jason laughed.

Eve smilled. "Actually, they did give me a gift." Eve said. Jason stopped laughing. "Oh really... what is it?" Jason asked. All the girls looked at eachother then Lilly spoke up.

"Lets just say, we 3 love eachother very much." Lilly smiled. Jason just stood there, wondering what she meant. Then his eyes popped wide and convulsed.

"YOU GUYS ** DIDN'T! OH MY GAAAAW!" Jason yelled. Lilly nodded.

"We 3 had some... hungry, passionate sex." Lilly said, with a blush. Jason flipped the hair out his eye. "Aren't you guys like sisters and mother!" Jason yelled panickly.

"What? We both can't show our love to one another?" Kate asked, raising an eye brow. Jason was begining to stutter. "B-but, th-thats not... I me-mean, that, you guys can't have sex with eachother! Y-you 3 are girls and related!" Jason stuttered. Kate shook her head.

"Yeah, what we had done might had been bad, but, it was to show our love." Kate said. Jason stood there for a couple seconds. "But, wait, what about your mates? Would they like think you're sick freaks and leave? I mean, everyone in the pack would think you're freaks" Jason asked.

** they didn't think of that...

Kate then got in Jason's face. "I swear to the ** Jesus Christ if you FUÇKING TELL ANYONE, YOU'RE DEAD." Kate said VERY sternly.

"What if I do? I'm powerful then anyone in the pack." Jason said not even afraid. Kate had an evil look on her face. "Then I'll tell everyone that YOU and Xavier had sex. And you are a gay perv." Kate said evilly. Jason stood there. "Fine." Jason said and walked away.

The 3 smilled. "Hey, Winston should be home pretty soon." Eve said.

"He brought home alot of caribou." She said. Whenever its someoned birhday, the wolves tend to have caribou.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go home and take care of the pups until its time." Kate said and walked away saying good bye.

Once Kate left, it was just Lilly and Eve. "So... Lilly, I have a question..." Eve said. "Sure, mother." Lilly asked happily.

"Well... when we all had sex, did... YOU decide this with Kate?" Eve asked. Lilly blushed. It was true. She decided to have sex with Eve.

"Y-yeah... Reason why is because we wanted you to have the best birthday ever. And we thought you were beautiful." Lilly said blushing. Eve smilled and walked to Lilly and kissed her on the lips softly. Lilly blushed when Eve's soft lips touched hers.

"You're beautiful too, my beautiful omega..." Eve said. Lilly smiled and kissed Eve passionately. Eve closed her eyes, enjoying this feeling with Lilly. Eve layed Lilly on top of her.

"Mmmmm..." They moaned in passion. Eve began stroking Lilly's back with her paws wrapped around her. Lilly began rocking her body back and forth, not grinding their openings on eachother, but making this moment passionate.

Eve disconnected her muzzle from Lilly's.

"I love you mother... so much..." Lilly said. Eve smilled.

"I love you too..." Eve smilled. They both hugged passionatley. Eve heard Lilly crying quietly. Eve held her daughter's head up. "Lilly... whats wrong...?" Eve asked concerned. Lilly wiped her eyes. "It's just that I love you too much... I really want to be with you... But, I love Garth... I really want to become mates with you..." Lilly softly cried.  
Dec 14th, 4:47am

Eve embraced her daughter.

"I really want you and Garth to be mine... I want to have sex with you two... I... want to do EVERYTHING with you two..." Lilly said. Eve nuzzled her crying daughter. "There there, my child... you'll always be mine... my little cute omega you..." Eve smilled and rubbed her daughters cheek. Lilly giggled like a sweet little girl. Eve began to stroke Lilly's hair with her paw. "You have such... lucious hair..." Eve said, sniffing her hair. Lilly smilled. "I love you, Lilly. I do." Eve said warmly. Lilly smilled. "I love you too, mom." Lilly said. Eve gave a passionate, hungry kiss to Lilly. Their tongue swishing in their mouths. They began to wildly make out.

"Mmm, mother..." Lilly moaned opening her muzzle to talk and kiss her again.

Eve slid her tongue deeper inside Lilly's warm mouth. Lilly moaned at her mothers entrance and slid her tongue in Eve's mouth. Lilly layed on top of Eve and rested her organ on Eve's. Both wolves let out a pleasured and happy moan.

"You ready, my love...?" Lilly said in a lustful voice. Eve grinned naughtily and replied. "I'm always ready... my queen of omegas," Eve said. Lilly shared another passionate kiss. Both blushed in pure bliss. Lilly thrusted her hips forward, a little slow, but not too slow. The two let out their moans in their mouths. Their organs let out squishing noises as they grinded.

Lilly pulled away from the kss and moaned loudly as the stimulation made her shake. Lilly smothered her mothers face in kisses, still moaning. Lilly licked the inside of Eve's ear, moaning and whispering love in her ears. Eve held her head up, looking into Lilly's eyes.

"Lilly, I love you... Mmm yes... I always wanted to have sex with you..." Eve said humping up on Lilly's grinding. Lilly moaned deliciously as Eve pushed her hips down on her organ.

"Mom... your cúnt feels so good on mines. aw yes.." Lilly moaned. Eve and Lilly shared their dance of love faster. Lilly began to buck her hips.  
Dec 14th, 9:14pm

Up and down, their hind legs making a slapping noise. Lilly thrusted harder and faster. Eve decided to act real naughty. So, she ran her paws from Lilly's hips to her ** and grasped it. Lilly opened her eyes. "Mother." Lilly gasped slightly. Eve grinned naughtilly. She thought it was sexy to touch her daughters firm sexy **.

"Mother... you're really dirty... I love it." Lilly said, still moving. Eve giggled and began to fondle with Lilly's **. Lilly blushed and moaned in pure bliss. Her mothers paws was gentle on her **. Lilly began to grind faster, moaning terribly loud. Eve slapped Lilly's **, grinning like a naughty child. Lilly let out a loud moan like gasp.

"Mom you turn me on so badly..." Lilly moaned. Eve began to Rub Lilly's **.

"Mmm..." Lilly moaned. Lilly had forgotten their grinding for a bit and continued humping Eve. Eve had a dirty idea. She raised Lilly's tail and touched her Tailhole. Lilly gasped in pleasure. Eve inserted 2 fingers in her daughters tight little **. Lilly gritted her teeth in pain. Eve then shoved her entire paw in Lilly's **.

"O-Oh Mommy!" Lilly cried out in pain. Eve began licking her daughters neck. "Shhh... Its okay... The pain will last for a second... I'll never ever hurt you..." Eve said and kissed her daughter on the lips. Lilly closed her eyes. Eve began paw-fisting Lilly once more. Her anal was so warm and tight on Eve's paw. Lilly began to tear up. It hurt so much. Then, Lilly felt a pleasureble sensation contraction in her anus.

Lilly shot her eyes open and closed her eyes, moaning at the sensation.

"Oh, mother... This feels awesome! Harder!" Lilly begged. Eve smiled and took her paw out and rammed it back in. Lilly gasped in pleasure. The sensation was too much to handle. Lilly grabbed Eve's sides and began to rock her body back and forth, grinding their openings, ad wanting Eve to go fast. Lilly's sphcinter moved along the hard thrusts of Eve's paw. "Deeper! Faster!" Lilly yelled. Eve pushed paw all the way in until a certain area in Lilly's bowels restrained her to. Eve was enjoying the warmth of Lilly's clenching anus. Lilly was in a loss of pleasure. Her mother's paw entered her anus so smoothly and left so smoothly. Eve's arm was getting tired, but she continued to pleasure her daughter.

"Mother..." Lilly spoke up. "Yes, dear?" Eve asked still paw-fûcking Lilly.

"...Play with my **... Like you were doing from before..." Lilly said naughtilly and raised her butt. Eve smilled and began to viciously rub Lilly's âss, slapping her doing anything she can to please Lilly.

"Aww yeah! Play with my äss! Treat me like a **!" Lilly shouted, like she was a **. Lilly began to grind faster, this and her àss being punished sexually was so much. Eve hit an area in Lilly's anus that made her howl and çum.

Eve took her paw out slowly. Her fur wet when she took it out, but that made it feel erotic. Lilly was breathing heavily.  
Dec 15th, 3:53pm

"Mom... that was amazing..." Lilly panted. Eve didn't orgasm but as long as Lilly was happy.

"All just for you my sweet omega." Eve said. Eve looked at her paw she penetrated Lilly with. She wiped it on the ground, getting whatever anal juices off.

"Man, your sexy omega àss is tight and clenching." Eve said and lightly tapped Lilly's àss. Lilly moaned deliciously and growled sexily.

"Mmm... I love it when you tap my sexy little àss... It turns me on." Lilly purred. Eve smilled and kissed Lilly. They both closed their eyes and shared their kiss. Lilly disengaged it and smilled. Eve let Lilly off of her.

"I gotta get home. Kate's pups are waiting." Lilly said. "Okay. Bye, Lilly." Eve said, the last two sentences in a sexy voice. She gave Lilly one last tap on the àss. Lilly closed her eyes and moaned and gave the most sexiest look at Eve.

"See you 'round... sexy..." Lilly said in the most sexiest voice ever. Lilly walked off.

Eve smilled. Then she remembered something. Kate's alone by herself... So that means she can have her by herself.

10 MINUTES LATER

Kate was in hers and Humphrey's den. Whenever she was lonely or needed sex, she masturbates. Shes been doing this for 3 weeks.

Kate shoved her tail one last time inside in her vulva and came. She lay on her back, panting heavilly. She walked out the den, examining the 5:30'ish sky. Kate's ears went up and noticed Eve behind her. "Oh hi, mom." Kate greeted. "Hello, Kate." Eve greeted back. Kate sat on her haunches. "Hey, mom?" Kate said. Eve looked at her daughter. "Yes, dear?" Eve said, wondering what was on Kate's mind.

"Well... I was wondering... When we had, you know, was it really okay to had done that?" Kate asked. Eve knew what they did was wrong. But, they only wanted to give her a gift.

"No, I don't this so. I mean, you guys just wanted to give me something, right? Yo guys gave me love. Whats wrong with Love? And nobody will find out." Eve told Kate. Kate nodded. "Yeah, you're right." Eve look at Kate. Her firm, slightly muscular body, her long wavy hair, her gorgeous yellow eyes, her youth and her tight, firm, àss. Oh my... everything about her was amazing... Oh my God... She NEEDS to have sex with her again... RIGHT NOW!

Eve began twittling with Kate's hair.

"Your hair is soft." Eve said. Kate smilled. "Thanks." Kate said. Kate looked at her mother. Her body was slim and a little muscular.

Her eyes was so gorgeuos. She looked at her ass. Her ass was tight and sexy. Everything was amazing about her.

"Kate... I always realised this but you are the most beautiful wolf ever laid eyes on..." Eve said. Kate blushed at the compliment.

"And you are the most beautiful wolf ever..." Kate said. Eve smilled. "Lilly told me this... She wants to become mates with me." Eve said. Kate's eyes widen. Then she laid her ears flat. "Oh... R-really." Kate said a little upset. "Whats wrong Kate?" Eve asked worried. A tear rolled from Kate's eyes. "I-its just... I wanted to be mates with you too...But now Lilly has you. I want to be with you..." Kate said sadly. Eve hugged Kate. "Funny... me and Lilly had this conversation..." Eve said. Kate looked up at Eve. "Mother, please... I want to be with you forever... To be with Humphrey and you..." Kate said. "Shhh... Its okay my little angel... I want to be with you too" Eve said. Kate's ear perked up. "You d-do?" Kate asked hopefully. "Yes..." Eve said kissed Kate on the lips. Kate smilled and hugged Eve. "I love you mother..." Kate said. Eve smilled. "As do I, my sweet alpha.." Eve said. It was quiet for a good 2 minutes.

"Kate I got something for you..." Eve said. "Really? What?" Kate asked. Eve smilled pervertedly. She began slightly rubbing Kate's waist. She went lower and rubbed her butt. Kate moaned slightly

"Yeah, you love that?" Eve purred seductively. Eve rubbed Kate's àss. Kate moaned a little louder. Eve smilled and kissed Kate passionately. Kate closed her eyes and wrapped her paws around Eve's neck. Both rolled onto their sides and continued their make out session. Their tongues left their muzzles and went into eachothers mouths.

Their tongues intertwined with eachother. Their muzzles disconnected but their tongues remained tied. Their muzzles reconnected again and continued swirling in their mouths. Eve disconnected the kiss and stared Kate in the eye lustfully.

"Wow... You are... such a great kisser..." Kate said. Eve giggled. "Yeah... I am." Eve said.

"Is there... anything else you have planned?" Kate asked.  
Dec 18th, 6:46am

"Hmm..." Eve thought. "Get on your back. I have an idea that will pleasure us both." Eve said smilling. Kate laid on her back. She wondered what it might be. She could not wait. Eve got over Kate's body and turned around. She lowered her body so Kate can have a better acsess to er opening. Kate then licked Eve. Eve gasped at the sensation. Eve began licking Kate, her juices already flowing out. Kate stuck her tongue in Eve, moaning as she did so. Eve moaned loudly at the penetration. Eve continued the licking and rammed her tongue in Kate's opening. Kate stopped licking her and moaned loudly at the pleasure. Eve swirled her tongue faster in Kate. Kate could hear Eve's tongue and her vulva making slurp sounds as Eve licked her.

"Mother... so... good..." Kate moaned. Eve pushed her hips up, wanting Kate to go deeper or faster. Kate stuck her tongue deeper in Eve's vulva. Eve whimpered in pleasure. Eve pushed her tongue deeper inside Kate, hitting her cervix. Kate screamed loud. Her mother was hitting her cervix. It felt good.

"Mom, I'm gonna cúm really soon..." Kate said. Eve continued playing with Kate's cervix, her saliva getting everywhere in Kate's vulva.

"Me too, Kate... Keep going... Deeper... Faster... Don't- Oh!" Eve yelped when Kate began to ferociously lick Eve. Eve moaned loudly and continued licking her daughters swelling opening.

"Yes... Yes! Oh, Kate!" Eve moaned loudly. Both she wolfs were close to their orgasms. Kate and Eve screamed in pleasure and came, their juices getting all over their face.

Eve turned to Kate and kissed her. They let their tongues slip in their mouths tasted eachothers own çum.

They played in eachother mouths and seperated, a strand of cum leaking off their muzzle and tongues.

"Mom... that was amazing..." Kate said. Eve smilled.  
Dec 18th, 8:44am

"Yeah, and we're not done yet..." Eve purred. Kate licked her mothers cheek. Eve pinned down Kate quickly. She had another idea. Eve unsheathed her claws and placed her paw at Kate's opening. Kate gasped and blushed. Eve grinned and began rubbing her daughter. "Oh yeeeeeeeeees..." Kate moaned.  
Eve slightly shoved her paw in Kate moist vagina. Kate moaned louder. Her pússy was half full.

"Oh, Mother... Oh Yes... Oh God... Deeper... I want you in me deeper..." Kate moaned in ecstasy. Eve happily obeyed her daughters needs and pushed her foreleg deeper in Kate's cúnt. Kate screamed in pleasure.

"Yes, just like that! Just like that!" Kate yelled. Eve watched her daughter going in pleasure, letting out soft moans herself. Eve rammed her paw in Kate again and pulled back out. Kate was bucking back at her mothers forleg.

"Y-yes! Harder! Faster! Deeper! Don't even think about stopping!" Kate yelled. Eve purred and had an idea. She stopped going faster and deeper. Kate's ears perked up. "Mother! Why did you stop? Keep going!" Kate yelled. Eve smilled. "Beg." Eve said plainly. "Mother! Please! Fúck me with your paw! I need it!" Kate begged.

"Do you need it or you want it?" Eve said smilling. "MOTHER! I HAVE TO HAVE THIS!" Kate shouted. Eve smilled and continued fisting Kate. Kate screamed louder.

"YES! OH FUÇK YES! DEEPER! I NEED THIS!" Kate shouted. Eve was moaning from seeing her sister in pleasure. Eve was actually touching her cervix. Kate could only moan. There was no way of screaming. After 4 minutes of intense vaginal pumping, Kate screamed in pleasure and came all over Eve's foreleg. There was a hearable splash in Kate's moist vagina. Eve pulled out, a loud wet smack when she left Kate's tunnel. Eve licked Kate's orgasm off her forepaw.

"Your turn..." Kate whispered quietly. Eve looked up then she was tackled. Eve gasped.  
2 days ago, 3:06am

"Its my turn..." Kate said. She unsheathed her claws.

"Hmmm... Should I shove my paw up your pùssy or àss?" Kate asked.

"I don't care." Eve said wanting this really badly.

"Hmm... Should I lick your pùssy and ram my paw up your àss?" Kate asked. She decided for a good 2 minutes. She placed her paw at her anal entrance. She then slipped 2 fingers in her. "O-oh, g-good God!" Eve moaned in pain. Kate smilled evilly and shoved her entire paw in Eve's warm clenching anus. Eve screamed in pain. "Kate! It hurts! Pull it out!" Eve yelled. Kate smilled.

"Don't worry, it'll subside." Kate purred. She continued shoving her paw in and out of Eve's tailhole. Eve had tears in her eyes. It hurt so much. Kate pushed deeper in Eve's tight anal. Eve screamed in pain then she felt a really pleasurable sensation contract in her anus and vagina. Eve moaned in pleasure.

"Kate... That feels amazing... Don't stop..." Eve moaned. Kate giggled and continued fisting Eve.

"You love this?" Kate asked lustfully already knowing the answer. Kate twisted her foreleg repeatedly while shoving in and out.

"Mmm... Feels so good..." Eve moaned.

"I want to lick your succulent pússy again." Kate said leaning towards Eve's opening.

Kate stuck her tongue in Eve's pussy. Eve could only moan at the unbearble sensations. Kate continued fisting Eve's anus, loving the tight clenching hole.

"Ahhh... so good..." Eve moaned. Eve could hear the sounds of her vulva being sucked on and the wet sounds of her anus being penetrated by Kate's foreleg. It was such an erotic moment. Kate moaned as she ate out Eve's vulva. It was such a good taste. Kate continued pushing deeper in Eve until a certain area forbade her to keep going any further. Eve could only gasp loudly when she felt the huge limb enter her.

"Kate... Your tongue... Deeper..." Eve moaned. Kate happiy oblidhed and rammed her tongue deeper in Eve. "Yes... Thank you..." Eve moaned.

Kate was thrusting in and out of Eve's àss really fast. She was gasping as she did so. Kate felt ker tongue and foreleg being clenched.

"Kate... I-I'm gonna cum!" Eve moaned. Kate heard this and shoved her tongue and paw deeper inside Kate. Kate's paw pushed past a further area inside Eve's anus, making Eve gasp at the feeling. Kate shoved deeper, forgetting about the forbidden deeper parts. Kate shoved her tongue deeper and deeper in Eve's vulva. Eve was in a loss of pleasure. "Oh, yes!" Eve moaned loudly. Kate was moaning as well. She can feel her climax approaching.

Kate began to rub herself with her paw. Kate was thrusting in and out of Eve's anus really faster than ever, Eve's tailhole making a wet smacking noise. Eve cried out in pleasure and came all over Kate's face.

Kate then came after Eve, moaning while she ate up Eve's cúm. Eve's cúm was all over Kate's face, dripping off he muzzle and landing onto the ground. Kate flipped her hair and pulled out her foreleg. Eve moaned as Kate's limb left her tight, smooth passage smoothly. Kate crawled to Eve and kissed her, Eve's cúm still all over in her mouth and muzzle. Eve tasted her own orgasm, and she wanted to taste more. Eve slipped her tongue in Kate's mouth tasting more of her own sex gasm.

Kate stroked Eve's sides, loving the the taste of Eve's tongue, cùm and her own mouth contents.

Kate began rocking her body back and forth wanting to let Eve know what she wanted. Kate whispered vows of love in Eve's ear and licked her face lustfully. They both continued licking eachother and making out wildly while Eve ran her paws up and down Kate's sides. Kate whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready for the grand finale?" Kate whispered stll licking and kissing Eve. Eve whispered back.  
"I fùcking need this... Fúck me..." Eve whispered. Kate aligned their organs together. Both let out a fierce growl of pleasure.

"Oh, yes, baby... I fuçking have to have this!" Kate moaned as she rocked her body back and forth. Eve pushed her hips up against hers, trying her hardest to get more pressure. Eve moved her paws to Kate's àss and began to fondle with it just like she did to Lilly. Kate growled. "Oh, yes! Yes!" Kate growled in pleasure. Eve slapped her àss and that sent Kate over the edge.

"Oh, yeah! That feels good! Harder, mom!" Kate yelled. Kate thrusted her hips back and forth as Eve fondled with Kate's àss.

"Lilly loves it when she gets her àss tapped and played with... You t-two... Oh, yes... You two are the same... Mmm..." Eve moaned loving the feeling of their grinding. Eve used her paws to pull Kate towards her.

"Yes... Oh, yes..." Kate moaned. Eve began fingering Kate's anus.

"Oh... What... you're gonna fist me up the àsshole like I did to you...?" Kate moaned, grinning. Eve smilled.

"Yeah, pretty much." Eve said. Eve slipped a third finger inside Kate. Kate gritted her teeth and whimpered in pain. Eve balded up her paw and tried to slip her paw in Kate.

"O-oh! It hurts...!" Kate whined. Kate still kept rocking back and forth, trying over power the painful sensation in her anal.

Soon, half of Eve's paw eneterd Kate, just to Eve's bottom pad.

"OH MOMMY! THAT HURTS!" Kate cried. Eve smilled.

"Don't worry... It'll subside..." Eve said. Eve rocked her body back and forth, trying to have the pain in Kate's anus leave.

Eve's paw had trouble slipping in. Kate's insides was still trying to stretch. And nethertheless, it was dry. But, Eve continued pushing in.

"Mom! P-please! Pull out! It hurts so bad!" Kate cried. Eve continued pushing in. Kate cried in Eve's chest. Eve held her head up and licked her on the cheek.

"It's okay, Katlyn... I'm here with you" Eve whispered in Kate's ear still moving her hole on Kate's organ.

After 4 more attempts of entering Kate's anus, Her entire foreleg entered her.

"Agh! M-mother! It burns!" Kate whined. Eve licked Kate's cheek.

"It hurt for me too. But, you will feel a massaging sensation afterwards." Eve said. Kate nodded her head, stil in pain. Kate continued their grinding, there was only little pleasure though.

Eve pumped slowly, trying to let Kate feel the best feeling ever.

"Agh...! It f-feels like you're setting my insides on fire!" Kate cired, tears forming in her eye. Eve licked Kate's cheek trying to calm her down.

Eve enetered Kate and left smoothly.  
Eve repeated this over and over. Kate was crying in Eve's chest.

"Mother! I-It fe-feels like my insides are being- Oh!" Kate felt a intense sensation contract deep inside.

"...Oh, yes... Mmmmm..." Kate moaned.

"There, doesn't that feel better...?" Eve moaned. Kate nodded her head. Kate began to grind their openings faster.

"Deeper... Go deeper..." Kate moaned.

"After you go faster..." Eve whispered in Kate's ear. Kate went faster. Their nipples were also rubbing eachother. Eve kept her part of the deal and smashed her foreleg deeper inside her daughter. Kate moaned in pure ecstasy. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. "Oh, yeah baby... That feels so fùcking good..." Kate purred. She loved this so much. She loved their grinding, she loved her àss being intruded by a furry limb, she loved this day. Kate grinded down harder and faster while Eve pushed deeper in Kate's anal tunnel. Her sphcinter was moving along the thrusts of Eve. There was loud wet sounds in the air. The wet sounds of their vulvas grinding together, the sounds of Kate's anus being intruded and the sounds of them making out with their tongues.

Eve pulled out her foreleg and rammed back in, causing Kate to yell in pleasure and cúm a little.

"YES! OH YES!" Kate screamed. Eve pushed in further, going deeper and deeper in the clenching tunnel.

Kate continued grinding their openings against eachother. The feeling in her vulva and anus was amazing. She was happy that Eve was working up her anal. Eve's foreleg eventually gotten tired and she pulled out with a loud pop.

"Yes... Oh, mom..." Kate moaned, rubbing her body on Eve's. Eve moved her paws to Kate's hips and pushed her down on her and pulled her towards her.

"Oh... M-mom! D-don't d-do that! You're gonna... gonna make me c-cùm!" Kate moaned. She wanted to cùm and didn't want to. She wanted this to last a long time. When Eve pulled her faster toward her, it was all over soon.

"Oh! Oh, yes! That feels incredible! Oh, mother! Keep going! Don't ever stop! Oh, Oh, OOOOH! I'm cùmming!" Kate moaned loudly.

Kate's eyes closed and her tongue lolled out ger mouth. Eve thought it was the most erotic thing to see her daughter cùmming. She closed her eyes feeling her climax.

"Ooh... I'm cùmming too!" Eve moaned. They all kept moving while they came, their juices getting all over the place.

Kate still kept moving, slowly, wanting this to last forever. Their slight grinding came to a stop and they both were still moaning.

Eve put her paws on Kate's shoulders while Kate put hers around Eve's back. They both shaed an extremely pasionate kiss. Eve pulled her closer. They both were making out so passionatley. This wasn't about 'Birthday's' anymore. No... It was about love now. Eve's tongue poked inside Kate's mouth. Kate moaned and greedily took in Eve's tongue. Eve did the same to Kate's tongue. Eve wrapped her hind legs around Kate's body.

They both got up and Eve pinned Kate to the wall. They both stood on their hind legs while Eve pinned Kate's forelegs to the wall. (How the fùck is that possible...? ._.)

Kate moaned in bliss. Eve whispered in Kate's left ear.

"Fùck that retarded-àss Winston... I need you and Lilly..." Eve moaned in Kate's ear and licked the inside of it.  
Kate whispered back in Eve's ear.

"I don't need that stupid omega Humphrey... Hes just a waste of this world... Oh, yes... You... You're the one I want..." Kate whispered. Eve moved her foreleg to Kate's àss. Kate let out a sexy growl. "You and Lilly are mine!" Eve moaned loudly. Eve felt someone pull her down. Eve yelped when she fell. Eve saw a white wolf.

"You're mine as well..." The wolf purred. The wolf flipped her hair. It was Lilly. Eve smilled.

"Lilly, we don't need our mates anymore... We need eachother." Eve purred. Lilly was rubbing Eve's àss.

"Yes. We do need eachother. I'm leaving that asshole Garth"Lilly said

Eve smilled. Eve felt Lilly's organ rub on her stomach. Lilly purred seductively. "You know what we want... We all need eachother..." Lilly moaned evilly. Eve grinned and put her organ on Lilly's. Lilly let out a hiss of pleasure.

Kate went over them. Kate put her àss in front of Lilly's face. Eve rocked her body back and fourth. Kate was moving as well. "Lilly, lick me. We all belong to eachother." Kate whined. Lilly shoved her tongue inside her sister.

They all were moaning like crazy. Lilly let out a howl. None of them needed their mates.

3 Wolves were carrying a huge caribou.

"I can't wait to see my mate's face!" Winston said happily. Humphrey and Garth nodded. "Oooooh boy! I can't wait to eat that caribou!" Garth said.

The three wolves stopped at Humphrey and Eve's den, 10 ft away.

"Oh... Yes... Faster mom..."

"Mmmm... Lilly, your tongue is magic..."

"This feels SOO good... Ah, ah, ah, ah... Mmmm yes..."

The three dropped their jaws.

"Is th-that..." Humphrey stuttered.

"Li-Li-Lilly?"

"K-Ka-K-Kate?"

"Eve?"

They both ran in and they screamed.

There was the girls. Having rough sex.

"WHAT THE FÙCK!" Humphrey yelled.

"OH GOD!" Garth screamed covering his eyes.

"WHAT THE FÚCK!" Humphrey said one last time.

"EVE! KATE! LILLY! WHAT IS ALL THIS?" Winston roared outraged.

The girls stopped licking, the thrusting and the kissing. Kate was extremely close to an orgasm and they had to ruin it. Lilly and Eve looked at the boys and smilled evilly. Kate couldn't do anything since she was close to cumming. Eve rocked her body back and forth on Lilly's body. Lilly moaned in pure bliss. Eve looked at the boys still moaning.

"Mmm... You boys missed out on a- oh... Lot..." Eve moaned. Eve was riding Lilly faster, her eyes closed and her maw open. Kate licked Eve's neck. Humphrey fainted seeing his mate do that to her mom. Kate cummed on Lilly's face with loud moan of pleasure. Lilly licked it up and gulped down her sister love juice, fluttering her eyes at the boys. Garth convulsed at his mates actions. Eve moaned louder as she rubbed with Lilly.

"Guys... I think i'm gonna cum!" Eve moaned.

A/n: I'm gonna stop it right here since my fingers are sore as hell. Reviee please and I'll make chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve licked her lips while she was cumming. Lilly panted and looked at the boys sexily. "Mmm... Come on boys... You know you want some of this..." Lilly said lustfully. Kate looked at Humphey and grinned. "You want this, big boy? I can see your cock showing." Kate said. Humphrey looked down and saw his dick emerging. Humphrey blushed and went to hide his dick. Eve looked at Winston. "Honey, I can see you too are getting aroused." Eve said. The girls were moving erotically making the boys aroused. Garth's cock was poking at and was becoming aroused at Lilly's body movements. Eve and Lilly felt their climax and came, shooting their cum everywhere. Humphrey couldn't watch any longer and joined. In makingthe fun. All the girls smiled and layed Humphrey on his back.

"Oh yeah..." Humphrey said. They three girls eyed his huge cook hungrily and drooled. Kate took the first lick. Humphrey moaned in pleasure as the hot constrictions took over his body. Lilly licked the base of Humphrey's cock while Eve licked his knot. "Yeah... Suck me..." Humphrey moaned. Kate, feeling like a slut, took in her mates cock. Humphrey's eyes widden and he moaned loudly. "Yes! Oh, Kate!" Humphrey moaned. Garth shrugged and decided to join in the fun. Eve saw how big his member was and tackled him.

"I love your cock, Garth..." Eve said. Garth grinned. "Why don't you suck it until you get some cum in your mouth then..." He said. Eve engulfed Garth's delicious cock. Garth growled in pleasure as her mouth invaded his cock. Humphrey bucked his hips in Kate's mouth and came. Kate gagged and pull away. She swallowed all cum. "You taste good... Salty..." Kate moaned. In about 2 minutes, Winston and Garth came in Lilly's and Eve's mouth. The two swallowed their cum. "Wow, dad, you tasted wonderful." Lilly said. Remember how the girls said they didn't need their mates no more? Guess what. They really need them to fuck them. Each and every one of them needs the boys inside them. Lilly wanted Humphrey inside her badly. She needs her father inside her as well. Lilly climbed over Humphrey. "Take me Humphrey... Fuck me until I can't be fucked no more..." Lilly moaned. Winston was behind his daughter. He aligned his wolf towards her asshole. Lilly growled needingly. "I need you two inside me...! And deep!" Lilly said really needing this. Humphrey was first to penetrate the sexy white wolf. Lilly growled in pleasure as the long rod entered her. "Da-dad! Fuck my ass now!" Lilly whined. Winston happily oblidged and slowly entered her ass. The tip had no problem entering her rear end but the base had trouble sliding in.

Over by the other side of the den, Kate and Garth were making out with extreme passion. Kate whispered in his ears. "Take me..." Kate said. Garth grabbed Kate by the hips and allighned his cock towards Kate's pussy. Kate, impatiently forced his cock in her. Kate let out a long moan as the big organ intruded her pussy. "Mmm... Garth you're huge..." Kate moaned. Garth bucked his hips towards Kate's hips. Eve walked to them watching needingly. "Oh Garth, it looks like Kate is enjoying your huge delicious cock. You should fuck me next..." Eve said lustfully. Garth looked at Eve. "I'm going to fuck all three of you guys..." Garth said moaning a bit. Garth shoved deeper inside, hitting Kate's cervix.

"Oh... Deeper, guys... Yes... Your cocks are huge..." Lilly moaned as the 2 huge members pushed in and out of her tight clenching holes. Humphrey began licking Lilly's neck. "Your pussy is so tight... So warm..." Humphrey whispered in Lilly's ear. "Mmm, you know I LOVE to get screwed in my ass and pussy... Ah..." Lilly whispered back moaning. Winston hit a sensitive region in Lilly's rear that made her moan loudly. "Do that again, dad..." Lilly moaned. Winston happily obliged and quickly pulled out and rammed back in that made her moan loud. "Yes! Like that!" Lilly yelled.

"Garth! I'm cumming!" Kate moaned. Garth grinned and thrusted faster in Kate's vagina. "Kate I'm cumming too! Argh!" Garth yelled. After 12 more hard vaginal fucking, they both came all over eachother. Garth kept thrusting after their orgasms. Garth soon pulled out and a strand of cum came out. Kate layed on her belly a lifted her tail high. "Fuck me in the ass... Go deep hard and fast..." Kate moaned.

"OH YES! YES!" Lilly and Winston were going really fast. Her ass and pussy was making wet sounds as they penetrated her deeply and quickly. Winston's cock hit an area in Lilly's ass that made her hiss and cum all over Humphrey's cock. Her greedy holes clenched their hard cocks and trapped them inside her pussy and ass. The boys let out whines and let out their cum in her holes. The both pulled out with a loud pop. Lilly eyed hungrily at Humphrey's cock that was dripping with his and her cum.

"FUCK! AGH! DEEPER" Kate yelled as Garth's cock thrusted in and out of her ass. Eve and Garth were making out passionatley. "Fuck me next..." Eve whispered. Garth only grunted. Garth thrusted deeper and harder in Kate's ass. The leftover cum made it easier to penetrate her ass. "Fuck, Kate, your so tight in your ass!" Garth moaned. Garth grabbed her and pulled him on top of him. Garth thrusted in faster with his jaws and eyes clenched. Kate was nearing her peak. "Garth! I'm cumming!" Kate moaned. "Fuck! Me too!" Garth moaned. Kate sphcinter was moving along the fast thrusts of Garth. "Mmm, this feels better than taking a fist in the ass!" Kate moaned. "Kate! I can't hold on my cum anymore!" Garth yelled. "I cant hold on my cum too!" Kate yelled. Kate bounced up and down on Garth's cock wanting it to go deeper. "Fill me up! Oh yes!" Kate yelled. After 5 more minutes of intense anal fucking, Garth came really hard in Kate. Kate came all over the place. Garth left Kate's anal passage. His cum dripped out her ass and onto the floor.

"Oh!" Humphrey cried out and came in Lilly's got up and licked her lips. "Man you taste delicious..." Lilly said.

"OOOH GAAARRTH!" Eve cried out in pleasure. Garth was fucking Eve's cunt really hard. Humphrey and Winston got aroused and went over there. Hunphrey got under Eve and pushed his cock in her warm tight anus. Eve moaned louder as the huge organ entered her bowels. Her moaning was cut off by her mates cock going in her mouth. "Oh yes... Suck me dry..." Winston moaned. Eve was really enjoying this. Humphrey, already was nearing his climax.

"Oh... Yes, Lilly..." Kate moaned as Lilly and her grinded their pussies together. Lilly rocked herself back and forth and moaned Kate's name repeatedly. Kate forced her muzzle on Lilly's locking her in a wet messy kiss. Their tongues left their muzzles and swirlwed in the others. Kate pushed Lilly's hips down on her as they grinded. "Mmm..." Lilly moaned and pulled away from the kiss with a wet smack. "Oh, Kate... I'm so close to you..." Lilly moaned with her eyes closed. "Mmm... I love you, Lilly..." Kate moaned as she bucked her hips up and down and thrusting back and forth. Lilly smilled and hugged her sister who _**really **_cares for her.

Humphrey reached his climax and shot 8 ropes of his cum in her ass. Winston finally reached his and came in Eve's mouth. Eve choked on his cum as it went down. Humphrey continued thrusting in and out slowly. "Oh, Eve... Its so warm and tight back here..." Humphrey moaned. He stopped his thrusting and pulled out. Eve's tailhole dripped seed into the ground. Humphrey saw Lilly and Kate going at it, moaning with pure ecstasy. Humphrey mounted Kate from behind and forced his member in her ass. Kate moaned louder than ever. "Oh Fuck! Your huge!" Kate moaned. Humphrey had no problem entering his mates asshole. Garth's cum and his made a nice lubricant to easily slide in with ease. Kate gritted her teeth and moaned louder. "OH FUCK ME HUMPHREY!" Kate yelled. Humphrey reached a certain area that made her yell and cum all over Lilly's waist. "God Dammit, Humphrey! Oh! Whatever the fuck you did to Kate that made her cum is making me...! Ooooh! F-fuck too late! I'm cumming!" Lilly yelled and came all over the place. Humphrey pumped his warm sticky fluid in Kate's anus. He kept pumping her ass and pulled out. "Oh... Humphrey..." Kate moaned. The three was covered in cum.

Eve's mouth was full of cum. She swallowed some of it but left the rest. Kate needed her fathers cock now. She grabbed him and stared in his eyes. "Fuck me, dad..." Kate said. Winston didn't needed to be told twice and rammed his cock in and out mercilessly in Kate's pussy. Kate was yelling out his name in pure ecstasy. "YES! YES OH GOD DEEPER! FUCK YOUR FIRST BORN DAUGHTER!" Kate yelled. Winston was getting excited from seeing her daughter in pleasure.

"Mmf! Mmmmm..." Lilly moaned as she took in Humphrey's cock and Garth in her pussy. "Mmmm..." Lilly moaned as she tasted precum. Humphrey held her head on his cock. "You're gonna swallow ALL my cum..." Humphrey moaned. Garth thrusted harder and faster, hitting her cervix as he did. "Such a tight pussy..." Garth moaned. "Lilly... I'm not gonna hold out much longer..." Humphrey moaned. Lilly sucked harder and faster and she got what she wanted. Humphrey orgasmed 12 times in her mouth. Lilly pulled away since it was way too much cum. It dripped down her muzzle and onto the den.

Winston had alread came in Kate's pussy 5 minutes ago and is doing her down the asshole. Winston could feel every muscle in Kate's anus pulsate and squeeze him. Pleasuring him well enough. "Ugh... Mmf..." Winston grunted as he thrusted in Kate's tailhole. "Oh father... Go deeper..." Kate moaned.

Garth cried out his release and came hard in Lilly's pussy. "Mmmmmm..." Lilly moaned as the cum hit everywhere in her cunt. Garth pulled out and layed next to Lilly. "I love you Lilly." Garth smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Humphrey layed down panting heavily. _This is the BEST day ever... _Humphrey thought.

"You're tight like your mother and your sister.." Winston moaned. Kate could feel his cock leaving and entering her anus. Winston was thrusting faster and faster and was breathing faster. "Oh... I'm cumming!" Winston moaned. Kate was feeling her cum rising too. Winston thrusted harder and faster. Kate's anus was leaking cum and and squeezed Winston tight. Winston kept thrusting and came. Kate came as well and sprayed it all over. Winston's cum leaked past his cock and left Kate's tailhole. Winston pulled out and layed flat on the ground. The cum in Kate's ass leaked out heavily. Kate layed down.

"This... Was possible the best birthday ever..." Eve panted. Everyone smiled. "I cant feel my cock right now." Humphrey said. "I can't feel my ass and pussy." Lilly said. Eve chuckled. "My mouth tastes like cum." Eve said. "I think I might need a long absorbing sponge that can clean the inside my ass. It's dripping with cum." Kate said. Everyone laughed.

"Eve?" Winston said. "Yes dear?" Eve asked.

"Happy Birthday"


End file.
